Entrapment
by Galiko
Summary: A raunchy mess – Kotetsu tied to the bed, blindfolded, crossdressing, and toys.


With Bunny, things like this always happen.

Kotetsu supposes he should be used to it by now. Barnaby shook up his entire life – why not his habits in the bedroom, too? This should be par for the course at this point, but it still thrills him, still makes him nervous and anticipatory and hell, that's kind of nice.

Even if he ends up in sort of… strange scenarios.

There's no denying it: this is _strange._ Barnaby's idle suggestion this time, and Kotetsu's embarrassed when it comes out of the blond's mouth as easy as anything, but he does it anyway, because it's a game they play: a game of give and take and he supposes he can't deny that he _likes it_, in a way. He likes it when Barnaby's giving the orders once in awhile, stripping him of responsibility and leaving him with little but pressure to fulfill what _Barnaby_ wants once in awhile.

Yeah. That part is nice.

What comes with it this time, though, is the strange part. Sheer stockings, clinging to his legs, snapped into place with garters strung as tight as his own corded muscle at the moment as he twitches and trembles at every little thing. There's a corset, too – an underbust one, Bunny calls it, slung tight around his waist, tight enough to make him gasp a little for a full breath, tight enough to make him redder in the face than anything else.

God, the fucking _underwear_, too, if you could even call it that. It's nothing more than a thong and it's _lacy. _It's as bad as the stuff Barnaby has put on before for_him_, and somehow Kotetsu feels a dozen times more expose than if he were just and simply naked.

More humiliating still is how turned on he is by all of it.

It all culminates when Barnaby tells him to get on the bed on all fours, and Kotetsu's face is burning – hot enough to make him lightheaded as he does it, legs trembling, breath short and fast already before Barnaby's done _anything._Well, he takes that back – Barnaby reaches over him, catches his wrists, twists and ties them up in something that Kotetsu suspects is his own damned tie, then wraps something silken and black over his eyes, and he's left shuddering as Barnaby leans back to simply admiring him, trailing his fingers over the curve of Kotetsu's ass, snapping the little string of his thong and making him yelp.

"I never thought you'd enjoy this quite so much yourself, Kotetsu."

Fuck. He doesn't want to have to respond to that. Fortunately, Bunny doesn't seem to want him to, and instead takes his time, plucking and toying with the garters holding his thigh-highs up, leaving him shivering with every rake and drag of the blond's nails over his flesh. It's torture, how Bunny knows exactly where and how to touch him without really doing _anything_ fulfilling at all. His cock throbs in the tight confines of those – fuck it, face the music and admit they're_panties_, and his cock is harder all the more for admitting it to himself – all the more because Barnaby's fingers are on him again, pushing aside the string of his thong and slick and hot and so damnably sinuous as a pair of them wriggle their way into his body.

Kotetsu groans then, biting down into the nearest pillow as his hips jerk back, back arching sharply to better press himself into the blond's touch. Not being able to see seems to make it that much more intense when Barnaby grips his hips with one hand and slowly fucks him with his fingers – taking his sweet, sweet time, pushing them in deep, twisting and curling them, _stroking_ him from the inside out and leaving Kotetsu making sounds that are disgustingly pathetic, high and mewling and he's hard enough by the end of it that he's dripping.

None of it's fair. _None of it._

"Want me to fuck you, Kotetsu?"

He can imagine Barnaby's face. He's probably smirking, the brat, _admiring_ the sight of Kotetsu strung up in his bed, sweaty and flushed and decked out in clothing that isn't meant for men or really, meant for anyone that isn't a _harlot._ At the moment, though, he doesn't care; his cock tells him not to care as he pushes his hips back against Barnaby's hand, the blond not even moving his fingers now in favor of watching Kotetsu ride them like he really is a slut for them and more still.

Kotetsu can't bring himself to care anymore.

"_Yes._"

"Say it." He imagines Barnaby's eyebrows arching, face so calm no matter how his voice is sharper and breathier.

"_Fuck me._" It comes out hoarse and ragged, not quite audible, and he groans as Barnaby's fingers withdraw, prompting him to set his knees further apart still, hoping that begging with his body helps _somehow._

Barnaby's not so cruel tonight, thank god. He can be, though. Kotetsu remembers when he's been that cruel before, tied him up like this and left him with a vibrator shoved up inside of him for half an hour, watching from a few feet away on his laptop as Kotetsu squirmed and panted until he was nearly crying from need. In moments like this, Kotetsu is grateful that Barnaby has little patience, and it seems like it's the lingerie that cuts that even shorter, because his cock is already pushing against him, slick and hot and eager, and Kotetsu growls into the pillow before his mouth goes slack, deep draughts of air sucked in as Barnaby sinks into him, filling him all the way to the hilt.

It feels _good._ Really damned good, a deep set ache that makes Kotetsu hiss and arch his back and ride back against Barnaby's cock before he even starts moving. Barnaby makes it even better when he does, though – his hands set themselves on Kotetsu's hips, twisting up into the garter belt as he leans back, letting his cock slide in and out of Kotetsu's ass, breath hot and short as he obviously takes his time _watching, _enjoying how Kotetsu squeezes and trembles around him, how it looks to see himself sink every inch into Kotetsu's body and fuck him deep and mercilessly.

If he had the mind for it, Kotetsu would be begging for more. Instead he's panting into the bed, wishing he could see, wishing he couldn't, knowing he's flushed and useless and moaning like a whore as Barnaby fucks him so thoroughly that he's shaking and thinking he'll come any moment. Barnaby shoves himself in deep, drags inside of him so perfectly, and Kotetsu yelps, clenches his teeth and tries not to hoarsely half-sob when the blond suddenly stops like that, buried so completely inside of him that it _hurts._

"Wait," Barnaby tells him, breathlessly, and Kotetsu doesn't want to fucking wait. He wants Barnaby coming inside of him, wants to come himself, but he can't say a word because Barnaby's fingers are on him again, dripping lube as they touch around the skin already stretched around his cock, and Kotetsu jerks, shivering and half of the mind to tell him to _stop_ when a finger slides inside of him, slowly and carefully joining the younger man's cock already buried in him.

"F-fuck, Bunny – " It's not too much, not yet – but Kotetsu bites his lip all the same, shudders and squirms a bit, almost twisting away. Barnaby laughs a little, ragged and strained, before a second finger slowly, carefully slips its way inside, too, and Kotetsu's moaning, biting into that pillow with intent to tear it, curling his toes and half lurching back into the touch, half wriggling away. "_Bunny_ - "

"Tell me to stop," the blond challenges, and Kotetsu _doesn't_ - in fact, he's missing those extra fingers when they slip out. Was that it? He almost sags with relief, but instead there's something else – something harder, blunter, and he realizes Barnaby has a toy in his hands, pushing against him and methodically easing itself inside where those pair of fingers had previously been.

Now it's almost too much.

Kotetsu's mouth falls open and he's _quivering_, his thighs shaking so hard he thinks he's legs will give out. The toy's not big. It's not that thick at all, but it's thicker than Barnaby's fingers, stretching him wide open and he hears even Barnaby hiss out a sharp breath because it's so _tight_, to the point that it probably hurts him, too. Kotetsu's eyes squeeze shut behind the blindfold and his hips jerk on their own accord, back against the blond once more, and oh, he half-regrets that, half-loves it, because he's so pushed to his limit that he can't even think straight anymore, can't tell pain from pleasure and -

Then Barnaby turns the damned toy turns _on_.

It's like an electric shock down his spine, making him cry out and arch and groan like his life depends on it. Barnaby's own hips snap forward, burying himself that much deeper because fuck it has to feel good on his cock, too, and Kotetsu shakes his head mindlessly, buries his face into the already abused pillow and grinds back as hard as he can. Barnaby barely even has to fuck him, because he's fucking himself – gasping raggedly with each thrust that the blond does manage, with a hand twisted up in his corset strings, the other planted to the bed for leverage, and it's just too much – way too much stuffed in him, flushing him hot, making him writhe in clothes that are humiliating and embarrassing, making him into some wanton thing for Barnaby and Barnaby alone -

Kotetsu comes with a broken, ragged cry, overwhelmed tears soaking the blindfold, and he swears he's going to come a second time when Barnaby just shudders hard above him, shoving himself in hard, spilling himself deep in Kotetsu's ass. He pulls out a moment later, all to twist the vibrator inside of him and wring another, helpless moan from the older man's throat before slowly dialing down the setting and pulling it out and fuck, Kotetsu can't help but sag bonelessly into the mattress, muscles twitching, body trembling, feeling more used and spent than he has been in a long while.

"Good boy," is all Barnaby breathes, leaning over him to brush sweaty hair away from the back of his neck and plant a kiss there, and then he's gone, the mattress creaking beneath his vanishing weight Kotetsu's only clue that Bunny's leaving him there for a little while longer, drenched in sweat and dripping the blond's come.

Fuck, it's going to be a long night.


End file.
